Grace Pendragon
Grace Pendragon '(グレース・アーサー ''Gureesu Pendoragon) is a 2nd-year student at Ouran Academy who is also the cost-conscious and calculating Vice-President of the Disciplinary Council, and one of the many SHS Officers in the School. The matriarch of her entire family, Grace is one of the most incredible students in the school surpassing even Kyoya in terms of intelligence and wit, seeing as she is Kyoya`s class and is a second-year despite her tender age of 15. The second child of the wealthy royal family of Pendragon, Grace is the second-born child but was chosen for the position of matriarch from a young age due to her firm stance of obeying the laws of the family. Due to the fact that her elder brother would have become the family`s leader if not for Grace, Arthur attempted to murder her, and was subsequently exiled from the family by Grace, and would become known as a attempted sororicide among members of the family, and the branch family. Even when introduced to Kyoya or say Honey, both males address as Lady Matriarch due to the fact that she leads the entire Pendragon Family and it`s subsequent branch family by herself. Other members of the Host Club and it`s Rival Club mention her as a level-headed person with superior intelligence. Personality Although she often appears dimwitted at times, Grace is actually highly intelligent and clever, being able to tell different types of poison from one-another by simply sniffing them and analyzing their color. Despite her generally positive nature, she angers easily when awakened from slumber and since her bloodtype is AB, many of her fellow female and male classmates try to steer clear of her when she is angered. Dark Side * '''Hates people * Sadistic * Cynical * Rude * Jaded Light Side * Serious * Level-Headed * Gentle * Caring * Sweet * Loving * Energetic Appearance Family The Pendragon Family have excelled in Swordsmanship for generations, to the point that all family members are masters of the sword. Upon greeting, it is tradition to fight with each other as to hone their blades even further advancing the art of the sword. Despite her elder brother studying the art of the sword longer, Grace is the blessed sibling, possessing the ability to execute a sword slice despite her sword still being sheathed. The strongest member of the Pendragon Family, Grace is instructed to never unleash her true power and keeps it concealing by deliberately making mistakes to cover up her title as the best sword master in Britain. Arthur Pendragon Arthur Giorgione Pendragon, affectionately named "Arty" in the anime, is Grace`s elder brother and appears to be her polar opposite. While she is caring and some-what affectionate, Arthur is sadistic and says that "I will enjoy the screams of Grace while I torture her to death. I should have become the next family head not her!" He is said to have a mental illness which caused the attempted murderer of Grace his younger sister. Kyoya Ootori She holds Kyoya in high esteem due to his assistance saving her life after her elder brother poisoned all of her guards that were guarding her from the assassination attempts of her elder brother who schemed to reclaim his honor and title as the Head of the Family. At first, she assumed that he was a kind person, but after seeing what he did to Tamaki, her opinion of him dropped drastically, seen as when she refused to help Kyoya after he smashed the camera of the photographer`s camera and sent the next few minutes and a half lecturing Kyoya on the proper discipline that he is supposed to display before reminding him "''If this keeps up, I`ll inform the President of the Disciplinary Council and we will both decide what to do with you. After all by smashing the camera of the photographer you displayed violence as well as you Souh. Do that again and I`ll bring the entire might of the Pendragon Family down on you. Good day", ''walking away after she was done. Even among the Host Club, Grace has a huge hatred from Kyoya for displaying "violence" and often ridicules him in front of others for amusement purposes. Tamaki Suoh Her opinion of him is very low, as she sees him as an archetypal male and often refers to him as "lowly male".